


A Favor

by magnusbicon



Series: 3-Sentence Drabbles [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Mafia AU, Sexual Tension, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Alec smirks and easily takes hold of Magnus’ wrists, slowly pushing forward until Magnus’ back hits the wall behind him and causing the knife to clatter to the ground.





	A Favor

“My father is ready to call in his favor,” Magnus whispers from behind Alec, his lips brushing against the shell of his ear and his fingers trailing across his shoulders as he circles him, eventually resting one of his hands on his chest and twirling a knife in his other as their eyes meet.

Alec smirks and easily takes hold of Magnus’ wrists, slowly pushing forward until Magnus’ back hits the wall behind him and causing the knife to clatter to the ground. 

“Or,” he drawls, his voice so low that it makes Magnus’ knees weak, “I could do both of us a favor right now and get us off- the hook, of course.”


End file.
